Web fonts provide users with the ability to view online content on webpages. The content may be rendered using various web fonts that provide users with rich and robust text in order to view the content exactly as it was meant to be viewed using the web fonts selected by the webpage developer. Web fonts are also used to render text in different languages so that users may properly view the text.
When users view a webpage, the text on the webpage is rendered using the fonts available on the users' devices. If the font that is needed to render the text on the webpage is available to a user's device (e.g., the font is stored locally), the user may view the text as it was intended to be viewed, as determined by the webpage developer. If however, the font is not available to the user's device, the user's device may not be able to provide any readable text to the user. Alternatively, the user's device may use a default font to render the text.
Furthermore, if a first user, located in a first location, wishes to send to a second user, located in a second location, a document containing text in a first language, the second user may not be able to view the second document properly if the second user does not have fonts associated with the first language installed locally.